The first romance of a Otaku
by LadyBat
Summary: Kakeru Megane es un otaku de palabra, así que está decidido a cumplir su promesa hecha tiempo atrás a los jugadores de Shuuyou Meito; en especial a cierto mangaka Rubio ¿Que ocurrirá en su visita a la academia Otaku?


[ - Primero que nada Inazuma eleven ¡No me pertenece!, es propiedad de level-5

- Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no son Homosexuales, todo pertenece a mi bizarra y gay mente xD!

Pareja: Kakaru Megane x Manga Moe [Lo sé, esto es random hasta para mi] ]

El campeonato FFI había llegado a su fin y los chicos de Izauma Japan se disponían a volver al Japón.

**"¡Bien!, muero por ver a los chicos y contarles todas nuestras experiencias!"** exclamó el animado portero agitando sus brazos **"A-auch…!"**se quejó y sujetó su mano derecha, la cual se encontraba vendada debido a una leve lesión que sufrió en el último partido.

**"¡Endou! Te dije que no movieras esa mano, No tienes remedio…"** le reprendió la de cabellos verdes mientras le asistía con su siempre a mano botiquín.

Faltaba una hora para que el avión despegará desde estados unidos y todos comentaban lo grandioso que había sido el torneo, algunos tenían un par de lesiones, nada que un poco de descanso no solucionara, aún así el campeonato había dejado recuerdos y cicatrices que en un futuro de seguro atesorarían de manera única. Muchos habían ido de compras antes de partir, entre ellos el chico de los anteojos, aquel que nombraba las técnicas del equipo, nada más ni nada menos que Kakeru Megane.

**"Veamos… ya son once en total…"** murmuró contando los artículos que llevaba en la canasta **"Ah! Pero de seguro el entrenador quiere una y por supuesto yo también…"** dijo acomodándose sus gafas y agregando dos figuritas más para luego esbozar una sonrisa **"Con esto ya está!"** exclamó y se dirigió a la caja, al llegar pudo ver algo que cautivó toda su atención **"Disculpe me gustaría llevar esto también…"** agregó extendiéndole el objeto a la cajera, pagó y con una sonrisa salió del lugar, finalmente terminó sus compras y estaba justo a tiempo para llegar al aeropuerto.

La hora límite llegó y los ya cansados chicos abordaron su vuelo, aquel que los llevaría de vuelta su amada Inazuma Town, el chico de los anteojos abrazaba contra su pecho un paquete con algo de nerviosismo esperando llegar a Japón.

**"Que llevas ahí Megane-kun?"** preguntó la chica de cabellos azulados y futura periodista.

**"N-no es nada!"** exclamó nervioso y tratando de ocultar la bolsa, aunque era casi imposible **"Es un regalo para un… amigo"** respondió sin más y con una sonrisa admirando aquello que sostenía entre sus brazos.

**"Oh… De seguro le gustará"** agregó la chica con una sonrisa.

**"Eso espero…"** dijo el castaño antes de ser interrumpido por un aviso.

_"Se solicita a todos los pasajeros asegurar sus cinturones ya que estamos a punto de descender, repito: se solicita verificar que sus cinturones estén asegurados ya que estamos a punto de aterrizar en el aeropuerto"._

Así fue como el viaje había llegado a su fin, en el aeropuerto se encontraba la fiel caravana esperándoles y los jugadores de Inazuma Japan la abordaron, todos menos uno, que tenía otro destino.

**"Bien, aquí voy…"** dijo respirando hondo y entrando al lugar.

**"Bienvenido Amo"** saludaron con cortesía las chicas y le indicaron el camino que debía seguir para entregar el tan secreto paquete, a lo que el castaño asintió y tomó el ascensor empuñando la mano con la que sujetaba una bolsa y abrazando contra su pecho lo que parecía ser más personal, ingresó a la habitación que parecía deshabitada, la recorrió con tranquilidad y le extrañó el no ver a los miembros de Shuuyou Meito haciendo sus típicas labores de Otakus.

**"Que extraño, las chicas nunca dijeron que estaría desierto…"**cuestionó inspeccionando con la vista el lugar, que parecía tener nuevos aditamentos, su mirada rápidamente se centró en una repisa a la que en pocos segundos y de manera casi magnética se encontraba pegado **"¡N-no puede ser!"** exclamó mientras las gafas resbalaban por su nariz **"Magical Princess Silky nana… tiene continuación! "Magical Queen Nana!**" gritó sin contener la emoción, debía poseer ese manga y para su suerte podía hasta conseguirlo autografiado por los autores, se acomodó el cabello y acercó una mano temblorosa al mueble en el que se encontraba el tan dichoso manga.

**"Si quieres puedo hacerte una copia especial, Megane-kun"**sonrió haciendo acto de presencia el dibujante rubio.

**"¡Manga Moe-sensei!"** exclamó alejando velozmente su mano y sujetando con más firmeza que antes aquello que cargaba en sus brazos.

**"Y dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí?, no esperaba verte tan pronto, quiero decir el torneo acaba de finalizar, ¿No?"** preguntó acomodándose los lentes con sutileza.

**"A-ah, si…"** asintió con nerviosismo**"Pero yo les hice una promesa y ¡Vine a cumplirla!"** exclamó con más seguridad que antes **"Aunque al parecer no están todos aquí…"**comentó explorando el lugar con la mirada.

**"Promesa?"** preguntó haciéndose una idea **"Ah, eso… resulta que hoy en Akihabara se presentaba la Idol "Kirisame Ai" pero la verdad como no soy muy fan de las idols pasé de acompañarlos, ya sabes, como mangaka que soy... lo mío son las chicas en dos dimensiones"** agregó riendo y rascándose con torpeza la mejilla **"Quizá creas que soy demasiado raro"** dijo riendo con su suave tono de voz.

**"Ya veo…"** respondió antes de sobresaltar con lo último dicho por el rubio**"¡Para nada! me parece muy admirable de tu parte Manga Moe-sensei, eres un ejemplo a seguir para los Otakus!"** dijo con decisión y es que como otaku que era, comprendía muy bien el sentimiento de su colega y mangaka favorito.

**"Me halaga mucho que lo creas así, Megane-kun"** dijo algo apenado y en su pálida piel eso se notaba de manera particular, sobre todo si en ese momento un leve color carmín en sus mejillas combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos de igual tonalidad.

**"B-bueno retomando el motivo de mi visita…"** murmuró buscando cambiar de tema o sus lentes se empañarían producto del nerviosismo y lo tierno que se veía el dibujante con las mejillas ruborizadas, y esa hermosa e inocente sonrisa digna de un personaje de manga _shōjo_, se agachó sin soltar lo que cargaba desde el avión para tomar la bolsa y extendérsela al rubio frente a él **"El día de nuestro partido, en las preliminares del torneo Fútbol Frontera.. yo prometí que viajaría a América y les traería esto…"** dijo con una nerviosa sonrisa **"Los otakus somos personas de palabra"** sonrió.

**"El día del partido…"** repitió abriendo la bolsa entregada por el castaño y abriendo los ojos de par en par **"¿¡Eh! Es… ¡La Hermosa Reina Cósmica!"**exclamó sin poder creerlo y al igual que un niño pequeño; sacó una de las cajas y comenzó a admirar todos los detalles de la figura **"No hay duda de que es perfecta, no podía esperarse menos de una edición limitada, incluso trae el arma consigo, woah es realmente idéntica a Reina"**dijo admirando su nueva adquisición con un brillo de emoción en los ojos**"Muchas Gracias, Megane-kun!"** agradeció como si hubiesen salvado la vida de su madre.

**"Sabía que te gustaría"** sonrió complacido **"No lo agradezcas… me alegra mucho verte tan feliz…"** murmuró aquello último y le miró fijamente **"P-por cierto Manga Moe-sensei…"**agregó sintiendo como los nervios volvían a él, pero tratando de parecer relajado, además ¿Era normal sentirse tan incomodo frente a un chico?, aunque por donde lo miraras el de ojos carmín podía ser confundido a primera vista con una chica, poseía facciones delicadas, un hermoso cabello, una voz suave y una gracia única ¿Q-que estaba pensando! Admirar con tanta detención a un hombre, no, eso no era correcto, pero no había problema si lo admiraba como a un ídolo, ¡claro! lo miraba con ojos de fan por eso le veía tan perfecto, aunque no era exactamente un simple sentimiento de admiración, realmente no podía comprender nada, Kakeru Megane se encontraba en una discusión consigo mismo para definir aquello que estaba sintiendo.

**"Porfavor con 'Moe' basta"**sugirió con compañerismo "**Ocurre algo Megane-kun?**" preguntó algo confundido.

**"Bueno yo…"** murmuró tratando de unir bien sus palabras, pero la situación se salía de sus manos y por un momento se sintió como en una escena de despedida de un anime, se veía en una graduación al atardecer, tratando de entregarle el botón de su uniforme al rubio, tal como lo hacían en las ceremonias como confesión**. "En las tiendas de América habían muchas cosas interesantes…"** comentó tratando de fijar su mirada en algo que no fuera el rubio mangaka.

**"Ah si?"** preguntó interesado **"Me gustaría oír de aquello, ¿Te parece si vamos al café?"** propuso **"Aunque de seguro está algo lleno, mejor sígueme.. te enseñaré mi estudio"** dijo con una sonrisa indicándole al castaño que le siguiera **"Estaba dibujando el siguiente tomo de mi manga, quizá puedas aconsejarme, ya que… eres un verdadero experto, yo y los chicos quedamos maravillados contigo, de hecho estaba… q-quiero decir estábamos esperando que nos visitaras otra vez…"** rió con nerviosismo ante aquello último y es que de seguro, había sonado extraño.

_"¿Tenía deseos de verme?"_ pensó, su corazón se aceleró al máximo mientras caminaban al estudio, incluso de espaldas el rubio le parecía hermoso, aquel cabello recogido, los pinceles y la pequeña boina, todo era perfecto, llevó su mirada hasta la mano del chico, se veía tan suave, que por un momento tuvo deseos de sostenerla, en eso de detuvieron.

**"Aquí es, Megane-kun por favor pasa"** indicó moviéndose a un costado para que el más bajo entrara, observó fijamente al castaño que asintió torpemente y camino como robot dentro de la habitación, a lo que sólo dejo salir una risilla infantil.

El lugar tenía un escritorio lleno de bolígrafos, portaminas y gomas, una lámpara sobre el mismo mueble y un cesto de basura lleno, las paredes estaban adornadas de suelo a techo con dibujos, que de seguro eran del rubio, habían varios estantes con carpetas, croqueras y mangas varios, realmente era maravilloso y el castaño de Raimon pensaba para sus adentros lo increíble que era tal lugar.

**"Es impresionante"** dijo sin más recorriendo el lugar que si bien no era muy grande a él le parecía inmenso, miró de reojo al rubio que se encontraba apoyado en el escritorio y pensó que ¡Esa era su oportunidad!, se acercó al chico hasta quedar frente a él y le extendió el presente que tanto había cuidado, del que no se había separado y que tanto nerviosismo le había causado **"Moe-kun…"** dijo con un hilo de voz **"P-para ti…"**

**"Eh? De verdad?"** preguntó antes de aceptarlo "**Muchas gracias..."** dijo con una sonrisa antes de abrirlo, quitó con cautela el envoltorio y sacó de el una caja "**Me preguntó que será…**" murmuró con infantil curiosidad, dejando ver un par de pinceles, muy similares a los que llevaba en el cabello, pero que parecían haber sido hechos con un cuidado particular **"Son para mí?"** preguntó maravillado mirando al chico frente a él, que solo atinó a asentir **"Me encantan, muchas gracias"** sonrió quitándose los que sujetaban su cabello, provocando que este se soltara, un suave manto rubio cubrió sus hombros y levantó la mirada agradecido al castaño.

**"Me alegro que te gusten.. Moe-kun…"** dijo apenado, se veía tan hermoso con el cabello suelto, realmente parecía una chica, trataba de no mirarle, pero no podía evitarlo, de manera casi inconciente se movió un par de pasos reduciendo aún más la poca distancia entre ambos, sintió sus lentes empañarse y sus mejillas arder a lo que simplemente desvió la mirada **"L-lo siento.."** trató de disculparse al no saber que era lo que realmente estaba haciendo.

**"No te preocupes…"** dijo rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del castaño **"Esta bien…"** le susurró con timidez y nuevamente su pálida piel se tornó de un color carmín **"M-megane-kun muchas gracias por el regalo"**sonrió**"Y-yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte ahora, pero me gustaría agradecértelo…"**murmuró desviando la mirada.

Este era su fin, Kakeru Megane se quedó totalmente ciego por lo empañados que estaban sus lentes, además si su nariz no había sangrado era un milagro de los dioses, esta situación la había soñado tantas veces, aunque en sus fantasías el era un galán y quien tomaba la iniciativa, esto estaba un poco al revés.

**"Moe-kun… hay algo que quiero decirte…"** dijo sintiendo que el aire no pasaba por su garganta y llevando sus temblorosas manos hasta las caderas del rubio, quien pareció avergonzarse más de lo que ya estaba y es que.. ¡Eran Otakus por amor de dios! Lo más cerca de una situación de este tipo que han estado de seguro ha sido en un juego de rol.

**"D-dime… K-kakeru-kun…"** dijo con dificultad al llamar al chico por su nombre.

**"Bueno es que… yo… resulta que tú… M-me… M-me…"**trató de hilar sus ideas más nada coherente salía de sus labios **"Moe-san a mi me… me.. me gus…"** dijo con una dificultad bastante penosa y es que en una situación como esa cualquiera menos un par de otakus le sacaba provecho, nuevamente trató de confesarse y en eso… algo quizá fatídico ocurrió.

**"Moe-chin, estás ahí?"**preguntó el escritor que colaboraba con el rubio en la creación de Magical Princess Silky Nana y ahora Magical Queen Silky Nana.

El susto fue tal que el castaño de un saltó perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre el rubio, pero la cosa no terminaba ahí, ante el tropiezo pasó algo que sólo en los animes podía ocurrir, así es, sus labios quedaron unidos en un beso, que ninguno procuró terminar, el tiempo pareció detenerse, aunque esas cosas no pasaban y por supuesto el escritor que llegó al estudio quedó con los ojos tan abiertos -que si no se le salieron fue porque esas cosas no pasaban en la vida real- cerró la puerta y fingió no haber visto nada.

En cambio los dos chicos dentro del estudio no pretendían fingir que nada ocurrió, muy por el contrario, en aquel cómplice estudio de dibujo los besos fueron múltiples y si bien no pasó nada más, el rubio y el castaño terminaron con el tiempo volviéndose novios, aunque prefirieron tomar las cosas con calma, por varias razones, la primera era que ninguno nunca había tenido pareja o se había sentido atraído de esa manera por alguien y la segunda… ninguno había visto yaoi en toda su trayectoria como otaku.

[Hallo, Bat al habla *rueda* doy mis agradecimientos a las escritoras del fic "Juvenile" ya que cuando leí su fic me inspiré en esta pareja (si no han leido su fic, lo RECOMIENDO!) ejem, bueno me costó una buena fumada de hierba.. ok no! Pero caracterizar a estos personajes se me hizo un tanto difícil, más lo escribi en un arranque de inspiración así que no me maten, Byebeee darlings]


End file.
